


When Nobody Came to Check

by oatsbit



Category: Crooked | Laura & Tom McNeal
Genre: Bathroom Scene, Drabble, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oatsbit/pseuds/oatsbit
Summary: Those two teachers never came along and disrupted Amos and Eddie's "conversation" in the West Wing bathroom. Amos kept his Carreras.
Relationships: Amos Mackenzie/Edward "Eddie" Abel Tripp





	When Nobody Came to Check

**Author's Note:**

> I am honestly SO upset that there are zero fanworks for this phenomenal book. I just finished reading it for the umpteenth time and while I don't necessarily ship Amos and Eddie, I do wish we got to see more of the real Eddie. So anyway, I'm doing a prompt list right now and this short little thing happened. I know I kind of went away from the prompt but I just wanted to get this scene out of my head and onto paper-- or, well, you know. Screen.
> 
> Prompt: "You're actually pretty cute"

“You’re actually pretty cute.” It was muttered under his breath, so quiet that Amos almost didn’t hear him. Unfortunately however, Amos did hear. Amos heard Eddie Tripp, the younger of the infamous Tripp brothers, call him cute.

Amos clutched his wet sunglasses nervously. Eddie, as though he hadn’t noticed his perplexing slip of the tongue, did that creepy smile again. Despite being smaller than Amos, Eddie seemed to loom over him. He raised the utility knife again, sliding it in, and then back out of its metal sheath. It was one of those scrapers that painters use. That part of Eddie’s face, the part that had tightened when Amos dropped the sunglasses, seemed brittle and drawn. 

“You know what, Hero?” Eddie said with his sneering grin. “You can keep those fancy glasses.” He shouldered past Amos and paused with one hand on the door, ready to push it open. “You have something else I want.”

“And what’s that?” Amos blurted out. 

Eddie stared at him long and hard, before he looked away. Amos didn’t catch the faint hint of resentment that flickered through Eddie’s eyes. “I guess you’ll find out later, Hero.”

And then Amos was left alone in the West Wing bathroom, heart flip-flopping in his chest, but not from fear.


End file.
